


未完成的故事

by justziang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Writer, mermaid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justziang/pseuds/justziang
Summary: 主角沒有拯救世界，他寫了最恐怖的愛情故事，尼爾是他遇過最正的人魚但這不是一個快樂的故事。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	未完成的故事

年老的男人剛踏進破舊的酒館時正接近傍晚，橘黃色的夕陽將空氣染上一抹垂暮的顏色，他緩慢地觀察了一陣子後挑了角落處落座，抬起手喚來服務生替他點餐，這個近海的偏僻小鎮沒有太多的選擇，紛雜的食物氣味和黏膩的地板並不是太多觀光客願意駐足的地方，空無一人，但室內很溫暖，他為此替自己因寒風而刺痛的膝蓋感激起來。

「要點什麼？我是萊恩。」服務生的聲音打斷了他的思緒，「今日特餐是豆泥佐煎魚片。」

「給我一杯熱酒就行了，謝謝。」男人緩緩的回應他，「我不會待很久的。」

「好。」萊恩收起了他的點餐板，遞給他一杯水，看起來正試著回想，「你不像當地人，但你看起來很眼熟。」

「是嗎？」男人低下頭迴避他的視線，但萊恩並沒有放棄的瞇著眼睛思索。

「你是那個作家！」萊恩突然興奮的叫嚷起來，意識到男人驚訝的臉色後壓低聲線，「你寫了一本關於這個小鎮的恐怖故事，那讓我有一陣子不敢去我們的海邊，即使我從來沒聽過人魚的歌聲。」

「我想這並不是一個好好介紹自己的開頭，」男人溫和地打斷他，「不是每一個人都為此感到高興。」

「您不會想到的，先生，您寫了最好的小說。」萊恩的眼睛發亮，「我真想現場聽聽您寫的故事。」

「我很感謝你的讚美，但我今天想安靜喝一杯。」

「非常抱歉，我真的太喜歡了。」萊恩雖難掩失望的表情，但還是對他點頭致意，「很榮幸認識您。」

男人幾乎是想要發笑的，但乾澀的喉頭讓他咳了起來，他抓起桌上的水杯壓下那瘋狂的咳嗽，還有夾雜在咳嗽間的喘音，他已經很久沒有意識到自己如此蒼老，他看著萊恩年輕而發亮的灰綠色雙眼，他僵硬的心為此軟化下來，那像是他追隨一生的色彩，但總是差了一點，就像他永遠失去的部分。

「我有另一個版本故事，」男人改變主意，「如果有熱酒，我可以告訴你更多。」

男人等來了他的熱酒，還有一雙充滿期盼的眼睛，他輕抿了一口熱燙的酒液，在幾乎空無一人的酒館裡翻動雙唇，這些年來他的聽眾無數，但他很確信眼前的年輕人會是最後一個。

「那是關於一個年輕人，」男人點點頭，像是在強調自己的話，「在最濕冷的季節來到幾乎無人造訪的小鎮。」

*

年輕的男人在踏上充滿霉味的木板時，幾乎沒有想過自己會有勇氣來到這裡，吹來的海風潮濕且充滿腥味，帶他來的司機說這裡晚上偶爾會起濃霧，車上基本上從未看過陌生的過客，司機看著他的表情像是在看一個瘋子，急切而粗魯的將他送下車後就揚長而去，年老的管理員湯姆吃力的將小屋的窗戶打開，透進來的寒風也無法驅走滯悶的氣味，但這裡可說是無人造訪，意味著安靜而不會被打擾的空間，還有規律而集中的工作， _只要你能和我輪流照料好燈塔，房間隨你使用_ ，湯姆把工作日誌甩給他，在桌上拍出悶厚的撞擊聲，同時說明薪資發放的時間，男人的勇氣大多來自於此，他手裡的故事已經好幾個月沒有進展，主角的話語開始像個無人聞問的瘋子，那意味著他必須找到餵飽自己的工作，當他看到這個職缺時他幾乎沒有半刻猶豫，那像一個幻覺，或是天賜良機，他聽到上一個管理員在海邊失蹤，據傳並不是第一個，餐館的老闆豪不吝嗇地與他分享這個消息，直到他意識到眼前的人是新任的管理員為止。

他在湯姆年老拖沓的腳步聲遠去後環視四周，他的故事需要一個強而有力的結局，那會是他離開的時刻，他把手裡的行囊放下，開始整理這個即將陪伴他許久的房間，洗刷那些灰塵與污漬，安頓好他的床和少數的私人物品，接著才是困難的開始，他整頓並分類照料燈塔所要用的器具，將他在路上熟背於心的指引運用在他接下來的工作上，這會是一份吃力的差事，且孤獨，而他並不介意孤獨一人。

第一天晚上他沒有拿起筆就睡著了，在睡去之前聽到了在海浪中的歌聲。

他日復一日的投身於規律的工作中，粉刷燈塔塔身，替剝落的部分補上石灰和油漆，替所有設備清掃，擦拭窗面和器具，晚上他和年老的湯姆交班，由比較資深的他負責燈塔最重要的照明與維護，直到他足以勝任後才會輪值這部分，他自己在晚上寫書，或是在屋外看著海浪徹夜未眠，他研究了小鎮的歷史，對此他並沒有太大的收穫，他感興趣的部分都是來自流言蜚語，或是流傳在鎮民間的故事，這個價值遠勝於一切，甚至遠勝於他自己的存在本身，他只是一個敘述者，或是一個編造者，他不需要真實存在。

他開始覺得自己在第一個夜晚聽到的歌聲只是過於期盼的幻覺，直到他向湯姆提起這件事，後者面色凝重地要他住嘴。

「如果你還有點腦袋，就不該把你該死的鼻子探進任何渾水裡。」湯姆口沫橫飛的警告他，「做好你的工作。」

他看著湯姆吃下那些難以下嚥的魚片，意識到年老的湯姆在盛怒下埋藏的是近乎瘋狂的恐懼，還有固有的迷信，那就像他寫的每一個故事，總有一個基於事實的傳聞，他識相的閉上嘴。

那天晚上他再度聽到了歌聲。

他將草草套上外套後在近乎無光的路上跌跌撞撞朝聲音前進，他知道自己的舉動魯莽衝動，醉心於那些關於黑暗的故事讓他的理智清醒的嚇人，若他能探詢這些故事的源頭，他就能將證實自己的存在，那些堆疊起他故事的基石，他就著微弱的月光前進，在潮濕的海水裡踩踏打滑，歌聲突然停止了，他也僵硬著試圖從黝黑的海面上看清任何事物，直到游動的聲音逐漸接近他，他才意識到自己一直看錯了方向。

從水裡浮出的是半張蒼白而美麗的臉，那雙眼睛是他看過最漂亮的色彩，濕潤且奪人心魄，那帶走了他所有的聲音，他不自覺的走進海中，只因那唇邊的笑意太過懾人，也太過親暱。

他在冰冷的手臂攀上他的時候清醒過來，貼著他擦過的觸感像魚鱗，捲住他的力道像強而有力的巨蟒，但貼在他臉上的手指溫柔至極，偏著頭像是在回憶一段往事，也像伺機而動的掠食者，來者給了他一個濕潤而近乎窒息的吻，充滿海的腥氣和不該存在的甜膩的味道，纏在他身上的力道越來越緊，在他幾乎失去氧氣的時候被驟然放開，他大聲咳嗽並艱難的喘息，等到他恢復過來的時候海面上已經空無一物，而他濕透著站在海潮中。

他享受重獲空氣的甘甜，過快的心跳在他以為已經死寂的胸膛裡震出漣漪。

隔天他依舊如常的上工，再也沒提起那夜裡的神祕歌聲，但他忘不了那個彷彿盛滿整個海洋的眼神，還有輕柔且冰冷的撫觸，更多的是那個充滿危險又熱切的吻，那是他最接近死亡的瞬間，也是他這輩子最鮮活的時刻，他開始為自己而寫，並在海邊的礁石上朗讀他的文句，他不介意沒有任何聽眾，變幻萬千的海就擁有最大的喧嘩，他在冰冷的海風中念到口乾舌燥，便想起那個濕潤的親吻，像永恆的黑暗一般既恐懼又甜美，他筆下的故事凌亂而潦草，像他冷靜的外表和日復一日工作的另一面，他接受了這個這個部分，他像毫無控制能力的敘述者，直到他再度在礁石間看到那抹金黃，那無時無刻的白噪音才真正消失，他踉蹌地把擱淺的人──或生物──環抱在自己懷裡，將海水淋在那乾裂的肌膚和雙唇上，落在顫動眼睫的水分喚醒了他，那睜開的眼裡承載的色彩在白日更加通透，沒有了黑暗的掩蓋更是一覽無疑地看到那顯而易見的情緒，像個鮮活的人而不是他筆下的角色，那顯而易見的困惑與恐懼在看見他的時候平靜下來，張著嘴無聲的向他索求，沒有了神秘的魅惑，他抱著他走進海中，在浪潮聲中他隱約聽見微弱的乾澀氣音， _你是我的_ ，巨大的魚尾溫柔的拍打他的身軀，無數次後他才聽到與歌聲一樣優美的嗓音， _你是我的_ 。

他著迷於那個繾綣的語調裡，任憑浪花將他的字跡浸得溼軟，他喪失了所有言語的能力，彷彿被這份陌生而過早的愛意沖軟了身軀，他像是任憑自己滅頂，卻仍在呼吸。

他開始為他朗讀，有時則不，只因他的人魚會在他開口的時候將他撲倒在浪花中，只為了再次吻上他的唇，他的眼簾、他的鼻尖，在他身上留下柔軟濕潤的痕跡，他留戀的在人魚後腰的凹陷處摩娑時會換來淺淺的低吟，他吻著他像是吻著失散已久的戀人，但他從未說過他的名字。

像是在這漫長的歲月裡他早就遺忘了，只記得如何歌唱，將所有人吸引至永恆的黑暗裡。

他想好了結局，卻也知道真正讓他沉迷的部分永遠都不會有公布的一天。

最後一次去見他的時候，便明白了他的離去早已被知曉。

「這首歌是你教我的。」人魚偏過頭，金色的髮絲在陽光下被曬得鬆軟，灰藍色的眼睛水光漫漫，「我將會再度被遺忘。」

「我只聽過你唱給我聽。」

「別對我說謊，」人魚充滿情感的微笑，「永遠都不。」

「我不知道這首歌。」男人不安地說。

「被我吻過的靈魂不會離開這裡，你的心難道沒有告訴你嗎？」

男人只知道自己的曾經心如死寂，在真正搏動的瞬間感到熟悉的暖意，他記得那雙漂亮的眼睛，但他早就看過那抹美麗的色彩，他明白了他這一生中一直被黑暗吸引的理由，他一再回到這裡，被標記的靈魂追著永遠都無法擁有的愛情，並一再的遺忘，他寫著那些熟悉又陌生的故事，卻從未明白自己早已深陷其中。海邊的歌聲將永遠都會讓無辜的靈魂投向甜美的死亡。

「我會再回來。」男人如是說，「你的名字是尼爾。」

「你再也不會了。」尼爾溫柔的吻上他的前額，將他拖進另一場黑暗的夢境裡。

他的故事從未完成。

*

他們待到酒館打烊，才真正說完了整個故事。

「這聽起來像個愛情故事。」萊恩說，看起來很困惑。

「如果你覺得是，這就是了。」男人站起來穿起他的外套，將酒錢和豐厚的小費擺在桌上。

「最後那個男人怎麼了？」萊恩看起來迫切的想知道結局。

「這就是全部的重點，萊恩，」男人溫和的打斷他，戴上帽子推開酒館的門踏進寒風裡，「這會是一個未完成的故事。」

他將脖頸縮進他翻起的衣領裡，踏著他記憶裡的路線走向海邊的燈塔，到了他這個年紀這段路比他想像的艱難的多，這座小鎮在人口流失後逐漸邁入荒廢，隨處可見棄置的房屋和破碎的道路，他想著這一切或許不是真的，他在夢裡聽到的歌聲只是他故事裡的鬼魂，但他已經太老且受盡病痛折磨，無法承受的就是一個未解的結局，於是他踏上細軟的沙灘，在腥鹹的海風中就著微弱的月光前進，他在礁石邊坐了下來，用粗礪般的沙啞嗓音說起他的故事，這是他這些年來少數記得的部分。

他說到和人魚相遇的段落時，看到了那雙漂亮的眼睛。

「尼爾。」

他看起來和他們相遇時一樣年輕，像是凍結在時光裡琥珀，當初他親手照料的燈塔已經廢棄頹傾，此時被尼爾握住的手也充滿皺紋，但尼爾笑得像是他從未離去。

「我愛你，」男人輕輕摩娑尼爾的手，「雖然我知道你只是想殺了我。」

「我愛你。」尼爾看著他落淚，「我只是想救你，你能成為永恆。」

「人都會老去。」

「永恆不會。」尼爾帶著他走進海中，他的手溫暖的抱著他，「和我一起。」

他在充滿愛意的注視中閉上眼睛，他知道自己再也不會離開這個懷抱。

Fin.


End file.
